rails_of_highland_valleyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Golden West
The Golden West is the 8th special. Plot 'Part 1: '''One day, Mordecai arrives at the sheds after a difficult journey with Cameron in the consist, being lazy as usual. This leads to Nicholas telling him about a time when competition was at its finest. It begins in October of 1980, when Nicholas decides to hang out with Dakota rather than piloting his friend Tyler with the rest of his trip to Philadelphia. Tyler is upset with Nicholas for this and explains that not working hard enough could close the doors to a new opportunity out west. The next day, Nicholas and Tyler take a freight train to a yard on SP territory. They are surprised to see Chessie System engines in the yard too, but they find out that a gold mine was recently reopened and that both the Conrail and the Chessie (soon to merge with Seaboard to become CSX Corporation) have been offered trackage rights as far west as the mine, and whoever works the hardest will earn the trackage rights. Nicholas is interested and tries to tell it to Dakota and Joseph. One month later, Nicholas and Pamela are relaxing after pulling a train while Tyler passes by with a manifest and tells the two that he's getting a tour of the gold mine after work. He arrives at Springfield Industrial the next morning where an SP MP15AC takes him to the mine and shows him around. Tyler is impressed. Later, Tyler gets an unexpected job to add two cars of gold to his train going to Rochester, NY. Mike is not happy, as he thinks Southern Pacific should have full rights to the mine and not share it with Conrail or Chessie, and that it was too early. For the next two weeks, the railroads continue to work hard. The engines are pleased before they discover that Chessie System was offered the contract, and that their first train to send on their new route is an empty hopper train. A C&O U30C, who happens to be a leader within a select group of Chessie engines, orders some of his minions to derail any westbound Conrail train. The hopper train hurries to the gold mine while several Conrail freight trains get wrecked. That night, Nicholas is in disbelief that his railroad didn't get the rare opportunity to haul gold. However, the Chessie engines are happy. A few days later, Joseph hauls a freight train toward St. Louis, the westernmost point on the Conrail system. Despite him being within his own rails, two Chessie locomotives stop him, accusing him of "trespassing". They even threaten to take him to the scrapyard, which brings Joseph unpleasant thoughts about steam and earlier diesel locomotives preparing for the scrapper. Not wanting this to happen, Joseph flees from the Chessie engines until the GP9 jumps the tracks and the GP40-2 is switched onto a siding, where he overruns the buffers. Shocked by what had happened, Joseph tries to get away. '''Part 2: '''Five months later, Joseph returns to Highland Valley for the first time since November. Joseph says that he was trying to avoid contact with Chessie System locomotives. Then a switcher arrives and tells them about the quarterly reports saying stuff that is not true, such as Conrail engines being lazy and unreliable, which makes the engines realize that the report is fake and was not released by headquarters. Meanwhile, Jack is sent to clear a wreck on the Monongahela Branch caused by an engine thinking about gold and not paying attention. That night, C&O #3304 is still proud of what they accomplished while B&O SD40-2 #7608 and C&O GP9 #6006 think of what they can use the extra money for. After 3304 and 7608 get into an argument, 3304 sets off to help deliver a train. One week later, Jack finds C&O 3304 blocking a crossover, not letting the Conrail CL-MT get by. He settles the conflict by threatening to pull 3304 over the crossover if he doesn't move himself. Later, Joseph finished work, but it still worried about the fake report from earlier. He begins to suspect that the Chessie System had something to do with it. Just them, a Chessie locomotive arrives and asks for help, as C&O 3304 is taking things too far and making them do bad things. Tyler arrives after his run and devises a plan to stop 3304. At another location, SP #2735 and a Conrail GP30 are talking about C&O 3304 and his arrogant behavior. The next day, C&O 3304 is threatening an SP SW1500 and when several groups of Conrail locomotives arrive and confront 3304. 3304 retaliates by throwing dynamite, with one stick hitting Pamela and damaging her. As a Chessie System trackage rights train goes by, Tyler reverses and rams 3304 at speed, pushing him. Joseph follows behind, and Tyler tells him that he's trying to put the U30C in his place. He rams 3304 into the back of the train, causing damage. Joseph catches up, shocked that his friend might have died, with Nicholas catching up soon after. Later, Nicholas (SP) is clearing up the mess while Nicholas watches. They talk about what all happened and eventually realize that they have the same names. Nicholas (SP) asks Nicholas to stay an extra day to confront Mike for setting an ATSF F7A named Lily on fire. Nicholas ends the story and explains to Mordecai that you should never let greed take you over. He also says that Tyler and U30C were repaired, though the latter was in disgrace for the rest of his career and that he seemed to have stayed in C&O territory for the remainder of his time. Chessie and SP ended business with the gold mine, which led to its closing. Chessie System's tracks went back to how they originally were. Nicholas leaves to collect his train, but is surprised when he finds out that he's running with Joseph. Characters * Nicholas * Mordecai * Joseph * Tyler * Dakota ''(as a Conrail unit) * Mike (as an SP unit) * Ely (Springfield Industrial Rails) * Adam (as a B&O unit) * Pamela (as a Conrail unit) * Jack (as a B&O unit) * Adam (Conrail GP30 #2237) * Nicholas (Springfield Industrial Rails) * Conrail GP40-2 #3304 (not named) * C&O U30C #3304 (not named) * B&O GP40-2 #4230 (not named) * UP DDA40X #6922 (not named) * C&O GP9 #6006 (not named) * SP MP15AC #2735 (not named) * Conrail C30-7 #6602 (not named) * B&O SD40-2 #7608 (not named) * C&O B30-7 #8253 (not named) * Conrail SD35 #6024 (not named) * UP DD35A #74 (not named) * Conrail SW1500 #9520 (not named) * Industrial Wasteland Yardmaster (not named) * WM SD40-2 #7572 (not named) * B&O GP40-2 #4302 (not named) * Conrail GP10 #7545 (not named) * Conrail GP30 #2222 (not named) * SP SW1500 #2475 (not named) * Peach (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Andy (cameo) * Rigby (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Noah (cameo) * Elvin (cameo) * Lily (cameo) * Paul (as an NS unit; cameo) * Jaden (as a Conrail unit; cameo) * Luigi (as a MP unit; cameo) * Cameron (does not speak) * Arthur (as a Conrail unit; does not speak) * Ashley (as a Conrail unit; does not speak) * Ty (does not speak) * Ian (as a Conrail unit; does not speak) * Dave (mentioned) Locations * Highland Valley * NS Pittsburgh Line * CSX Keystone Subdivision * Tidewater * Industrial Wasteland * CN Holly Subdivision * NS Chicago Line * Clovis Sub * City and Country * Pittsburgh * Springfield Industrial * Gold Mine * NS Lake Division District * NS Reading Line * CSX Saginaw Subdivision * Toronto Rail Lands * Clinchfield Route * Other generic locations Trivia * This special has a bit in common with the Lionel Trains On Track ''DS game, dajara521's Trainz film, ''Master Of Train, and RailYardWarrior's video, Das Gold Zug. * This special marks the first of a few things: ** Pamela's first speaking role. ** Richard Massey, Seaboard Coast Line Productions, Lima Railfan Productions, Stone Landrum, The4014 Gamer ForThe Win, and Norfolk8102 Productions join the cast. ** First special to use Lionel Trains: On Track footage. ** First time Conrail train symbols are mentioned. * This is the second Conrail-centered special, after Head End Power Project. * Stock footage from some of the creator's older Trainz videos is used, as well as a cancelled special, a railfanning video, and one of the creator's Mario Kart Wii ''videos. * Two of the trains on the first montage are based on the creator's catches from his Pittsburgh trip in October 2018. * Jim Rooker's release from the Pittsburgh Pirates in May 1980 is mentioned. * Tyler mentions the Comfort Inn hotel in West Mifflin. This happens to be the hotel the creator stays at on most of his Pittsburgh vacations. * The UP DDA40X that tells the Chessie engines about the gold mine is now preserved in North Platte, NE. * When Nicholas says "Look who's talking" after the C&O GP9 calls him, Dakota, and Joseph "worn out, old rust buckets", he is implying that the old GP9 is the "worn out, old rust bucket". * John Steinbeck's novel, ''The Pearl, is referenced. * The SP MP15AC that meets Tyler is the same one from Springfield Industrial Rails Episode 1. * To reach the gold mine quickly after Tyler arrived at Springfield, the SP MP15AC and Tyler must have teleported off-screen. * The music when Tyler tours the gold mine is the intro to dajara521's Master Of Train (temporary revised intro). * A clip of Nicholas pulling a coal train was used in two different montages during the film. * When Joseph talks to Dakota on his way to St. Louis, he mentions a controller named Mr. Stevens. Mr. Stevens is an unseen character, but it is implied that he's the manager of the yard Joseph originated in. * This marks the second time the Plants vs. Zombies ''death sound is used when an engine gets corned, after Poltergeist. * The montage of locomotives in the scrapyards is similar to ''Blaxland Ridge Railroad Episode 6. * When Tyler talks about the older days of Conrail, the lines were originally going to be said by Ian in the cancelled special, "The Conrail Era". * America defeating the Soviet Union in hockey in 1980 is referenced. * B&O SD40-2 #7608 appears to be interested in History. * When B&O 7608 and C&O 3304 argue, it is a reference to The Full Bucketniers ''Episode 3. ** The yard this took place at is the main location in Sixteen Strong Years. * When Jack says "What in the name of hobos is going on over here?!", it is a reference to ''Blaxland Ridge Railroad ''Episode 5. * Coincidentally, the PRR patched GP30 has the same name as Adam. * Several tracks from ronthecyborg's Trainz movie, ''The Mohawk That Wouldn't Quit, are used. * Jimmy, Danny, Gary, and John appear to be locomotives where only the characters know their basis. The viewers do not know which engines they are. * When C&O #3304 says "Screw the rules! I have power!", it is a reference to Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh. * When Joseph says he wants to call C&O 3304 a "big, stupid bulldozer", it is a reference to Tales on Harrison Rails Episode 11. * The way Tyler pushes #3304 into the end of the freight train is similar to the ending of Master Of Train. * When Nicholas says "He’s a hero. He killed the criminal, as well as himself.", it is a reference to ''The Tidewater Chronicles ''Episode 3. * Springfield Industrial Rails Episode 2 is mentioned. * It is revealed that Tyler and the U30C were repaired, though the latter was in disgrace for the rest of his time. It is also revealed that many CSX engines who tried to hurt the NS in Run to Revenge were forced to do it by Dave and his minions. * This should be the last time Mordecai has a text to speech voice. * Joseph is shown as an NS unit. * The end credits from ''Lilo and Stitch (first half) ''are used at the end. Goofs * Lag is encountered in some scenes. * On one scene, a railroad bridge at Highland Valley appears to be lower than it should be. * The camera shakes when Nicholas speaks on the first night scene. * A Conrail RS27 is seen on Ashley’s train despite being retired in 1979. Additionally, the AEM-7’s pantographs are down. * Tyler stutters on some of his lines. He also pronounces "Mifflin" wrong. * The C&O U30C appears to have C30-7 radiators. * When the C&O U30C first speaks, the camera shakes. * When Nicholas and Pamela are in the shed, Tyler's engine sound can be heard before he passes by. * When Tyler travels through Indiana in the morning, he gains two additional boxcars on his train. Perhaps he picked them after midnight and dropped them off before he got to Springfield. * Tyler appears to leave Springfield Industrial before the last two cars are coupled to his train. * A lot of gold looks more like coal. * When the empty hopper train arrives at the mine, one of the hoppers appears to get loaded. * The Conrail SD35 stutters. * A UP DDA40X has ditchlights. * A shadow appears around the UP DD35A. * The C&O GP9 doesn't appear to be going fast enough to jump the tracks. * Tyler says "much different after you were built" instead of "much different before you were built". * The word "Monongahela" is mispronounced several times. * Some scenes fade too quickly. * The B&O GP40-2 numbered 4230 stutters when he asks the engines for help. He also says "any" instead of "many". * Tyler pronounces "Broughton" wrong. * When a UP freight passes the gold mine, the SP SW1500 and his cars are facing toward the mine. When an SP tanker train passes by, he is now facing away from the mine. Perhaps he turned around on a nearby wye. * Pamela doesn't appear to be that burnt or shattered. * The Chessie freight appears to be running outside their trackage rights. It could be that the dispatcher ordered them to keep running to the next yard. * Railroad,Preserver,2000's name is misspelled in the opening and closing credits. * Because of stock footage, junction overlays are shown in at least one scene. Special Category:Specials Category:Specials inspired by other work Category:Season 4 Category:Specials that involve a crash